


Fatherhood

by gwyllion



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: Reflections on fatherhood.





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Fatherhood was written for Hurt/Comfort Bingo 2019 prompt “side effects.” Thanks to my wonderful beta, Gillian! And thanks to the H/C mod for running this great community!

The toddler slept in Ragnar’s arms. His tiny pink lips sometimes fought to utter a word, but Ragnar doubted that the little one would open his eyes after a day of activity. He had worn himself out, between pretend sword fighting, toddling around the gardens, and clinging to the reins as he sat atop a mule while his father guided him around the paddock. 

Ragnar paid little attention to the murmurs of conversation in the room. Instead, he focused on the sleeping boy. Careful not to jostle the child awake, Ragnar held his arms very still. He fondly remembered the weight of each of his children as he helped lull them to sleep over the years. The memory of the children, growing heavier as slumber overtook them… it seemed a lifetime ago.

Bjorn had grown into the warrior Ragnar had hoped he would. Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd—even Ivar with his inimitable determination, had shown that the sons of Ragnar were a force that would long rule over Kattegat, and all the northern lands, for ages to come.

The little one who slept in Ragnar’s arms tonight was destined for a different future.

The fire had burned down and the coals had been banked. The small cottage would retain the heat within its stones until the next day required that the fire be rebuilt.

Ragnar never thought he would enjoy a life so far away from his own people, but Athelstan had helped to change his mind. Athelstan did not even need to try very hard. Ragnar’s heart always belonged to Athelstan. 

“Wherever you go, I will follow,” Ragnar had said. He had meant every word. The opportunity to experience fatherhood again, was a happy side effect that came with Ragnar’s decision.

The tiny child shifted in Ragnar’s arms. His face grew red and his mouth opened wide as if he would soon awaken.

“Shhh,” Ragnar said. He gently petted the boy’s dark curls, willing him to stay asleep until his mother finished her conversation. The boy’s hair was as soft as his father’s that Ragnar loved so well.

Ragnar’s comforting whisper kept the sleeping child’s eyes from opening. 

Ragnar loved that the boy had the same bright blue eyes of his father. When he was awake, he babbled endlessly about the people and places he saw. His curiosity was only matched by his love of singing and storytelling. There was no doubt that he truly was his father’s son. 

“Well,” Judith said. “I’d best get this little one off to bed.”

Ragnar blinked his eyes open, shaking his reverie about children and fathers from his mind. It was only then that he noticed Judith had risen from her chair to stand in front of him. He carefully bundled the child in his blanket and whispered, with his simple language, “I hope he stays asleep for you.”

“Thank you for letting him spend the day with us,” Athelstan said. He stepped behind Judith and clasped her shoulder.

Judith smiled at Ragnar. “Of course,” she said, reaching for the child.

Ragnar lifted Alfred into her arms and rose to his feet in one motion to keep him sound asleep.

When he was relieved of the weight in his arms, Ragnar yawned.

“It’s time I got you to bed too, I see,” Athelstan said, taking Ragnar’s hand.

“Good ale and good company makes the night grow late,” Ragnar said.

“I’m pleased that you think me good company,” Judith said, leaning to press a kiss to Ragnar’s cheek. “I bid you both goodnight.”

“Goodnight, my lady,” Ragnar said.

“Come,” I will make sure you two get safely inside the villa,” Athelstan said, taking a moment to stroke Alfred’s cheek.

Judith shook her head. “I am capable of walking across the courtyard,” she said. “Besides, Ecbert will be watching for my return.”

“Very well,” Athelstan said. “We will watch from the door, then.”

“Goodnight, Athelstan,” Judith said, taking her leave.

Ragnar pulled Athelstan into his arms.

“I’m glad that you and Judith get along so well,” Athelstan said, when Judith was some distance away.

“Of course,” Ragnar said, “she’s part of our family.”

Ragnar pressed a kiss to the top of Athelstan’s head. They stood in the doorway of their cottage and watched Judith disappear into the villa.


End file.
